


Once in a While, Burr is useful

by JaySkyline1118



Series: Every death has its equal and opposite reincarnation [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dani is my girl, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Reincarnation, alexander is being himself, really confusing at times, thomas is in shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySkyline1118/pseuds/JaySkyline1118
Summary: Convinced by her sister Dani's advice, she goes to Aaron to get help with her secret. Who would believe that she would tell Burr, her former enemy, and now... Jefferson? How in the world did Burr convince the force of nature Alexis Hamise, formerly Alexander Hamilton to tell the "biggest asshole ever?"





	

You could say Aaron Burr was a problem. Killing his best friend wasn’t really on top of his list, but apparently it became his list. And having to confront Hamilton as a female really wasn’t on his list either, but when things concern Hamilton, things do tend to go wrong.

“Burrow, we need to talk.” Was the only thing she said when she came up to him at lunch. Everyone gave him a strange look and Thomas glared at them. Alexis started to walk away, and Aaron followed. 

She stopped in front of her dorm rooms and unlocked the door. “Come in please.” Aaron carefully stepped into the room. One half of the room as orderly and oddly unlived in, which he guessed as Dani’s. Then the other half was a pig’s den, messy as one could possibly make it. “Sorry for the mess, I just really needed to talk to you Burr.”

Then what she and him registered in his mind. Burr. “You remember?”

She nodded. “Oh yeah, I might be in a girl’s body, but I do remember being Alexander Hamilton, and that includes you shooting me.” Burr went pale at that. And she waved her hand. “Don’t worry about it, you’re good for the most part.” He sputtered at that, and tried to say sorry. “Forget about the sir, you’re forgiven from my book, well Dani wants to punch you, but maybe I can put a hold to that.” Then she got dead serious. “So the reason I’m telling you is because I need your help.”

“Why did you tell me?”

“Well if I was going to tell anyone in the school my memories, would anyone suspect Aaron Burr, my murderer?” 

Burr finally got himself together. “Alright, what do you need help with?”

Alexis smiled. “Thank you. So I need to keep this secret.” Burr frowned. “I’m just not ready for the revel Aaron. You know people of different gender in reincarnations are shunned from the general public sometimes.” Burr nodded.

“I have one condition,” said Burr.

Alexis cocked an eyebrow. “Name it.”

Burr took a deep breath. Oh she wasn’t going to take this well. “We need to tell Jefferson.”

As expected, Alexis exploded. Her tan face became flame red and her hair seemed to defy the laws of gravity and float. Burr internally sighed. What else could he have expected. But he did really need his help. Alexis started to talk. “Why the hell would we have to tell Jefferdick? I mean, he is a complete asshole. And why would we need to?”

“Well, you know Jefferson is popular among the peers, and he would help to control the rumors if things got out of hand, and it would helpful for us to have an another member with this secret who is in the group so I can spin more tales.”

She pursed her lips. “Fine. Let’s go and see if the asshole is in the library.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jefferson was in the library. And he was quite surprised to see Burr and Hamilton talking in a friendly manner, and infinitely confused when Hamilton referred to Burr as well… Burr.

Alexis glared at Jefferson. “Okay dickhead. This is how it goes. I know that I was Alexander Hamilton in my last life and I know that the whole squad has figured out that too. The catch there is I don’t want them to know that I remember. I have my own reasons, don’t ask. So Burr and i have decided that you would be a not that much abysmal person to have around.”

Jefferson started. There wasn’t much else he could do. His old nemesis was back from the dead, memories and all. Then he smirked. “Why would I keep this secret Hamilton? I could tell this to Professor Washington. I bet he would be delighted.”

Alexis’ glare turned into lasers. “It’s Hamise, Jefferson. Please start calling me by my name.”

Jefferson snarked back. “Hamilton is your name Hamilton.”

Alexis looked back at Burr, urging him with her eyes. HELP ME. Burr sighed and walked towards Jefferson. “Jefferson, I know you don’t want to do this, but just do it for once. Hamise is in engineering anyways. You won’t see her half of the time.”

“What’s in it for me?” Apparently Jefferson still wasn’t convinced.

“I’ll fix your electronics and stuff if it gets broken or something.” Alexis shrugged. That really was a easy fix. She liked electronics, Jefferson knew next to nothing about them. Really an in home technician, he couldn’t turn this down. 

Jefferson nodded. “Deal.”

Alexis snorted. “Great. Now shoo, and take Burr with you. I need to find my sister.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two republicans remained silent, then Jefferson started to talk. “Well Hamise knows. What does she want us to do, go wave something completely fake at Washington’s face? And why the hell is she in engineering? Hamilton I knew was law and law and law and money.”

Burr remained silent. Jefferson shook his head. “Could you respond Burr, take a stance in this.”

Burr looked at him straight in the eyes. “I may have shot him Thomas, but I did know him well. And trust me. This is her story to tell, not mine. And I don’t even know the whole story.”

Thomas looked shocked. “Come on Burr, a little information couldn’t hurt.”

“In this case it can.”

“Hmm. Fine.” Thomas turned towards Burr. “Now what are we going to tell the rest of the group about your escape with Hamise?” 

“Well I was thinking of something along the lines of asking me where the classrooms are. I am in the student council after all.”

Thomas nodded. “Good idea.” Thomas compared the two Hamiltons in his lives. The hyper treasury secretary, and the engineer of Princeton. One male, one female. He couldn’t help but to picture Hamise in his mind. The annoyed brown eyes and shoulder length chocolate hair, standing with her arms crossed and fire in her eyes, ready to humiliate the next debater. And Jefferson couldn’t help but to think, Damn she’s gorgeous.


End file.
